1. Field of the Invention
A hand-held electrically controlled Desktop Structure, including: (1) a chassis for integration with a desktop; (2) a liaison device adapted for separable coupling with a hand-held electrical control; and (3) rigid or flexible supports to support and facilitate coupling between the hand-held electrical control and the chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hand-held electric control devices, such as a computer key-in device, palm-held video games, palm-held electronic counters or other palm-held man/machine interface electric controls, the shell casing is invariably of a design that requires the user""s hand to hold on to the casing. Applicant disclosed in an earlier application (U.S. Ser. No. 09/033,596) a holding ring type hand control device. Such a Holding Ring Type Hand Control includes essentially one or more ring snap finger holes transversely across a mini electric control casing, complete with main control slue ball serving to produce digital or analogue signals mounted outside the casing and relevant control pushkeys, plus selectable interfaces which are optional per functional requirements, including switches or display lamps or screens, or projection sources or speaker or counter, such that one or more of these optional interfaces may interact with the digital or analogue signals produced by the main control slue ball and the display, or alternatively with the control switches, whereas internal cell and electric/electronic circuits or relevant software may be electively equipped per functional needs to constitute functional circuits which in coordination with the digital or analog signals produced by the main control slue ball may serve to relatively drive, control the target so that the holding type hand control may serve the functions for which it is designed.
Such a holding type control generally complies with ergonomic principles, and it is convenient for use, and functionally effective however, its shell casing is so delicate, and rolls upon a slight touch, and could easily roll off the desktop, resulting in damage. In considering the manner of use of such holding type control, including occasional laying on a desktop where it needs be, improvements are required.
The primary object of the invention, therefore, lies in the design of a hand-held electrically controlled desktop structure which makes possible random disposition of a hand-held electric control onto a desktop without it being easily rolled away and damaged, and which adds to the convenience of desktop manipulation altogether. Structurally the invention includes: (1) a chassis for integration with the desktop; (2) a liaison device for separable integration with a hand-held electric control; and (3) rigid or flexible supports to support and facilitate coupling between the hand-held electric control and the chassis.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of a chassis in the desk-relevant structural design of a hand-held electric control, means for integration with the desktop, which can be a suction disk type, lay-on type or lock type.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of a hand-held electrically controlled desktop structure, with means for coupling with the hand-held electric control that may be of a fixed type or separable type, whether it is positioned by hanging, coupling, via an adaptor, attachment, a folder, slip-in, magnetic suction, lacing bonding or by similar execution.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of a hand-held electrically controlled desktop structure, whereof the hand-held electric control and the chassis support and flexible supports for liaison purposes may be executed in a rigid structure or an articulated structure, a resilient structure, or by employing flexible materials for assembly.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of a hand-held electrically controlled desktop structure, whereof the rigid supports serve to support and liaison with the hand-held electric control, and chassis may be executed in rigid form, complete with an arm hook.